the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
X-Mansion
The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (X-Mansion) is the base of operations for the X-Men and training site. It is also a school for mutant students to learn to control their powers and other academic subjects. History ﻿The X-Mansion is located at 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center (part of the town of North Salem), the very northeast corner of Westchester County. ''X-Men: First Class Charles Xavier's father constructed the X-Mansion with a view to taking the threat of nuclear war very seriously, having constructed a bunker under the mansion that could protect its occupants from a nuclear barrage. In 1944, a young Charles Xavier discovers Raven Darkholme in the mansion looking for food disguised as Charles' mother. He sees through her disguise, and is ecstatic in meeting another mutant. Charles then invites Raven to live with him at the mansion. Between ''X-Men: First Class and X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1965, Professor Xavier officially opened the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. During that year, however, America assumed a direct military role in the Vietnam War. As the war escalated throughout the mid-late 1960s, many students and staff at the school were drafted into the military, and ultimately, the school was unable to function. By the early 1970s, Xavier's school was defunct, and he reverted his mansion to a private residence once again. His estate had also fallen into considerable neglect and disrepair. ''X-Men After Rogue and Wolverine were rescued by Storm and Cyclops following their encounter with Sabretooth, they were brought to the X-Mansion where they met Charles Xavier. He took them under his wing. X2: X-Men United Colonel William Stryker stages a co-ordinated military offensive on the X-Mansion after receiving a decree from the President, in which he gains crucial data on Charles Xavier's Cerebro to make his own version of the device. In the process, Stryker also captures several of the students at the X-Mansion, including Siryn, Jubilee, Jones, Artie Maddicks, and uses them to test out his own version of Cerebro. X-Men: The Last Stand After Storm and Logan went back to Alkali Lake to find a missing Cyclops, they were astonished to discover that Jean Grey was still alive and brought her back to the X-Mansion. After Xavier examines her condition at the mansion, he theorizes that her body shielded itself in a cocoon of telekinetic energy that protected her from the mass of water from the dam. Logan tried to persuade Jean not to give into the Phoenix, but she escaped the mansion and returned to her childhood home. Following the events at Alcatraz Island, a new school year at the X-Mansion begins, with Storm now running the school after Xavier's death. Between ''X-Men: The Last Stand and The Wolverine Trask Industries appropriates the X-Mansion as a research facility in 2010. Teachers/Staff *Professor X - Physics and Ethics *Storm - History and English *Cyclops - Auto Mechanics and Shop Class *Jean Grey - Doctor *Wolverine - History Former Teachers *Magneto Students *Siryn *Artie Maddicks *Jones *Flea *Cypher *Sage *Cannonball *Leech *Jubilee *Hellion *Stepford Cuckoos Former Students *Havok *Banshee *Mystique *Jason Stryker *Pyro External links * Category:Locations Category:X-Men (film) Locations Category:X2: X-Men United Locations Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Locations Category:X-Men: First Class Locations Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Locations Category:X-Men: The Official Game Locations Category:North America Category:United States Category:New York Category:Base of Operations Category:Schools Category:X-Mansion Category:Stryker's Folders